


In the morning light

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: They can't touch us [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn's heart sank as she remembered that Rachel was going to be marrying Finn today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the morning light

Quinn blessed the fact that she could handle her drink well as she woke up. She felt a warm, naked body pressed up against hers, and turned around to see Rachel Berry. Her heart stuttered like it always did when she saw Rachel, and the memories from last night came rushing back to her, and it took all she had to not do a victory dance. She'd finally had sex with Rachel Berry!

She heard someone knocking on the door, and slowly eased her way out of the bed, careful not to disturb Rachel. She wrapped a blanket around herself and walked out of the bedroom into the main part of the hotel room where Rachel had had her bachelorette party, and opened the door.

Finn Hudson stood there, dressed in a tux. Quinn's heart sank as she remembered that Rachel was going to be marrying Finn today. "Hey, Quinn," he said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she replied, holding the door open as he stepped in. Finn looked around the room, noting the sleeping bodies on the floor, then asked, "Where's Rachel?"

"In the bedroom," replied Quinn, and Finn walked over and opened the door. He stood there for a few seconds before quietly closing the door and turning around, and Quinn felt a little scared by the rage on his face. He walked over to her and asked in a tight voice, "Who did Rachel cheat on me with last night?"

Quinn gulped. "Um...that would be me."

Finn gaped. "Y-you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Of course me, Finn. You think you're the only person who's in love with her?"

"In love with whom?" said Rachel blearily, standing naked in the door of the bedroom. 

"You," Finn replied. "You know what, Rachel? I'm just- I'm calling the wedding off."

"Why?" Rachel cried out in shock. 

"Because you had sex with Quinn last night!" yelled Finn. "Well, you can keep on doing so, for all I care," he said as he stormed out of the room.

Rachel and Quinn stared in shock at the door, then Rachel started sniffling. Quinn immediately rushed over and guided Rachel to a couch, where they sat down as Rachel cried onto Quinn's shoulder. Quinn rubbed her hand up and down Rachel's back, and tucked the blanket around Rachel. 

Eventually, Rachel's sobs quieted, then stopped. She sniffled one last time, then reached for a tissue lying on the table and wiped her eyes with it. 

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

Rachel paused, thinking. Finally, she said, "Actually, I think I am. I'll get over this."

Quinn felt so relieved that she leaned over and pecked Rachel's cheek. She realized what she had just done as she pulled back, and froze. "Um...sorry?" she said.

Rachel looked shocked. "Wait...it- it's you?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," replied Quinn. "I just- I've been in love with you for so long."

"I see," said Rachel. "So, just out of curiosity, what exactly did we do last night? I don't really remember much."

"You got drunk and started feeling me up," said Quinn. "Then we started making out and moved to the bedroom. I ate you out, then after that you fingered me. Then I guess we went to sleep."

"Ah. Well, since it appears I don't have any plans for the rest of the day, would you like to try a repeat of last night?"


End file.
